Applejack's Reflex
by MarcelineFan
Summary: Everypony has reflexes that can be triggered by anything, especially getting scared. Rainbow Dash learns this the hard way when she scares Applejack and things don't turn out the way she expected. Oneshot. Rated K plus for a short instant of violence.


**I felt like making a comedic MLP one-shot. Having Rainbow Dash experience something rather unfortunate after scaring Applejack was the perfect idea for the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_****. It belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro Studios.**

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew through the skies of Ponyville. It was a rather boring and leisurely afternoon. She had finished all of her weather duties and needed something fun to do. She was thinking of pranking somepony with a good scare...but who would her victim be?

The pegasus looked down and smiled when she saw her good friend Applejack trotting down the street. "Hm, maybe I'll say hi to AJ," she said deviously. "And maybe I'll scare the cutie marks off of her flanks while I'm at it."

Rainbow Dash chuckled mischievously and dove down silently. She hovered a short distance behind Applejack. "Alright, take things slow," the pegasus whispered to herself. "Wait for the right moment."

Rainbow Dash followed Applejack for a while until the earth pony eventually sensed a presence behind her. Applejack quickly turned around, but Rainbow Dash ducked behind a nearby bale of hay just in time.

"Who's there?" Applejack said, looking left and right. She hesitated before making an 'oh well' face and continuing on her way. Rainbow Dash snickered and began following Applejack once more.

Rainbow Dash managed to get a bit closer to Applejack before the earth pony grunted and turned around. Rainbow Dash ducked behind a nearby building just in time once again.

"If there's anypony there, come out now!" Applejack demanded with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Rainbow Dash held in a laugh.

Applejack's left eye twitched slightly as she cautiously continued walking. Rainbow Dash flew out of her hiding spot and once more followed Applejack.

The pegasus was hovering right behind the earth pony with a playfully evil grin on her face. The time for scaring the living daylights out of Applejack grew near. The earth pony still sensed the presence behind her and quickly turned around. Rainbow Dash flew up into the air just in time, for the third time.

Applejack growled in frustration. "Alright, this is the last straw!" she shouted. Rainbow Dash started lowering herself slowly behind Applejack. "If y'all don't stop with yer foalish games, yer gonna regret it!"

Rainbow Dash continued lowering herself, desperately holding in a laugh. "This is yer last chance!" Applejack said as a warning. "At the count of three, y'all better reveal yerselves or else." Rainbow Dash was even closer to the earth pony. "One..." Applejack began. Rainbow Dash positioned herself in the air so that she was right next to Applejack's flank. "Two...!"

Applejack's pupils shrunk when she felt something touch her flank.

"AHH!" the earth pony screamed and instantly bucked whoever was behind her with all of her strength. She heard a familiar shout of pain and something skidded roughly to the ground. Applejack gasped and turned around to see whoever she bucked.

The earth pony's jaw dropped when she saw Rainbow Dash partially embedded in the ground and holding her face. Applejack ran to her pegasus friend in concern.

"Oh my Celestia, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, sugarcube! You scared me half to death, and I had a reflex! Are you okay?"

Rainbow Dash groaned in pain. "It hurts like Tartarus..." her muffled, nasally voice groaned. Rainbow Dash removed her hooves. "How bad is it?"

Applejack cringed. The pegasus had two black eyes and a broken nose. None of the injuries looked pretty.

"Ur, let's just say you look like you flew into a brick wall...at the speed of light," Applejack responded carefully.

Rainbow Dash groaned again and laid down on the ground. "Please get me to a hospital..." she said pitifully.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was sent to the emergency room of Ponyville Hospital. A doctor told her to hold two ice packs to her eyes, and he managed to fix and bandage Rainbow Dash's nose. It hurt a lot, but the doctor said that it wasn't too serious and that it would only take a week or two to completely heal.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash were walking through Ponyville once more. The earth pony had to guide her friend as she flew slowly. Applejack gave a warm smile to the pegasus. "How are you feeling, Rainbow?" she asked kindly.

Rainbow Dash stuck her tongue out for a second. "How do you think?" she asked as if it were obvious.

Applejack chuckled. "I bet you feel pretty silly," she responded. It was true; seeing Rainbow Dash with a bandage on her nose and holding two ice packs to her eyes was a pretty funny sight. The nasally voice from the broken nose only added to the comedy.

Rainbow Dash smiled. "Yeah, I do," she said. "And you know what? I learned a lesson today."

Applejack smirked. "Is it to never scare a pony with naturally reflexes?" she guessed.

Rainbow Dash grinned. "No, it's to never scare a pony with really_ painful_ natural reflexes!" she replied.

The two friends laughed as they continued walking down the street. From that day on, Rainbow Dash never, _ever_, tried to scare Applejack again.

* * *

**You can bet Rainbow Dash secretly feared startling or scaring Applejack in any way, shape, or form after that.**

**So what do you think? Was it funny or just plain cruel? Please, review!**


End file.
